never will i make the same mistake
by bluegirl330817
Summary: with mikan gone, gakuen alice was engulfed with darkness, especially natsume. what'll happen to the academy now that their light was gone? what'll happen to natsume now that the only person who saved her from his darkness isnt returning? 1st fic pls read
1. Chapter 1

_uhmm... this is my first fanfic and i hope you'll like it. English isn't my home language so i apologize for gramatical errors. _

disclaimer- do i really have to answer? it's obvious i don't own it.

* * *

Natsume's P.O.V.

I sat down on a branch on my favorite sakura tree, Reading my manga. But somehow I can't quite concentrate. There was this noise that kept bugging me. I closed my eyes, trying to recognize what the noise was all about. I recognized it, it was a song. A picture of a cheerful hazel-eyed brunette filled my mind. I shook my head trying to get rid of the picture. I opened my eyes and there was this cold and wet thing, sliding down my cheek. It was a teardrop. I removed the teardrop and said softly, like a whisper to the air.

"I wonder how pain feels like. I wonder if I've felt so much pain that I can't even differentiate what pain is from happiness. Just now I heard this song, it reminded me of you, of you leaving me here in this cruel place, then a teardrop rolled down my face and I ask myself… am I in pain?, because if I am why can't I acknowledge it?"

-Flashback-

At the sakura tree, a boy with messy raven hair and alluring crimson eyes was sitting next to a girl with pig tailed brunette and troubled hazel eyes.

"Ne Natsume. What if I said I'm leaving Alice academy with Mr. Narumi tomorrow?" said the troubled brunette.

In his thoughts he was sad, angry, jealous and regretful. But anger was the most recognized feeling, over shadowing all. He didn't dare to show it. He cooled himself and let it pass letting the girl continue with a simple "Hn."

The brunette pouted with an oh-so cute expression. She tugged the raven haired boy at his sleeve, trying to get his attention.

"Oi! Little girl, stop touching me or I'll burn your hair!" he said hoping to threat the girl that sat beside him.

"I am not touching you!" she argued.

"Yes you are!"

"I am not!"

"Then what do you call this thing you're doing now?"

"I'm not touching you! You pervert. I was touching your sleeve!" she stuck out her tongue at him and looked at the clear blue sky above her.

"Hn."

There was silence between the two. Natsume was still reading his manga and mikan looking at the clear blue sky.

She broke the silence saying "Ne, Natsume. You still haven't answered me…"

"Hn."

"Geeze Natsume! Is that all you say?!? Here I am trying to talk to you seriously hoping not to fight with you but here you are making me do what I aimed not to do! What is wrong with you!?"

She stood up angrily, letting him take a sneak peak at her undies and leaving him with a smirked face. She stomped angrily towards the dorm leaving Natsume in deep thought if she was telling the truth or just playing around.

-End of flashback-

He was so mad that he let an event like that pass by like a joke. He didn't have a chance to say good bye or even to tell her how he felt. She didn't even say goodbye, He sighed at the thought. But he didn't know that while she was stomping towards her dorm she looked back at him and whispered "good bye Natsume, daisuki." she headed back to her dorm to pack her things with a sigh.

He punched the branch that he was sitting on causing it to break. But before it crashed on the ground he jumped off. He jumped through the trees making his way through her dorm.

He sat on her open window and gazed at the site. It was empty and lonely. He shrugged at the feeling. It made him remember more of her. He still hasn't let go of her. For Pete's sake they were 10 years old back then! 6 years has passed and he still can't forget her. He jumped out without a noise being the black cat he is. He looked around swearing he knew someone was calling him. Then he saw a figure in the shadows coming closer and closer. He noticed that it was Ruka cause of his arms cradling some kind of an animal with long ears on top of its head.

"Natsume! Natsume!" as he came closer, he stopped for a while and panted for air trying to even up his breathing.

"What is it, Ruka?" he said with a raised eye brow. He waited until he's best friend explained, but he heard a familiar aura approaching them.

"Persona!" he hissed

"Careful, I come in peace." He said while he chuckled.

"What is it!?" Natsume commandingly asked.

"You have a mission. Come with me."

"Later then Ruka." he said as he came back to his aloof expression.

Ruka was shocked to the moment persona came into picture. He shook his head and suddenly remembered an angry raven-haired girl with purple eyes carrying edited pictures of him in mini skirts dancing with the animals with the bubbly and colorful background. He shrugged at the thought. He then cursed Natsume and slowly trying walk away and wait at their past Sakura tree. Knowing Natsume, he would come here as soon as the mission was over. he waited for him with a worried expression on his face.

* * *

_"Hours have passed and he still haven't showed himself._" he thought as he laid his back to the trunk of the Sakura tree.

He heard the ruffling of the bushes behind him. he stood up and faced the bush with a hopeful expression on his face that he had finally come. Suddenly his face shifted from hopeful to fear. He saw _his_ raven-haired girl. he tried to ran away but didn't succeed.

**_bakabakabaka._**

He literally flew a short distance away from Hotaru.

he scratched the his head, where the bullet of the baka canon had hit him. He instantly remembered, he needed to ran away from her so he used his alice to block Hotaru and his path. He quickly ran away to Natsume's dorm. Like a boy running for his dear life, he rushed knocking on his door. The door opened revealing the flame caster with bruises and scratches.

"Who the hell--" Natsume was cut by seeing his best friend "Oh Ruka, it's  
you. What do you want?"

Ruka who was still panting tried hard to say, "ho--ta--ru--... cha---sing---... dis--ap---pointed..."

"Come in"

Ruka came in his special star room. He sat down on a near by chair and calmed himself.

"Natsume, sorry to barge in like this but i really have to tell you something"

"what is it?"

"Natsu--"

_**bakabakabaka.**_

Before they knew it Hotaru was flying outside his window on her new and improved duck(the flying motor thingy...) with her baka canon version 3.8.

" It is specifically for stupid boy friends who hides secrets from you. It can help repair broken relationship and fix up lies and is a perfect weapon to torture your loved one into saying what's the truth. long-ranged up to 10 meters long." she said coldly while staring at her unconscious boyfriend.

Before she continued her way to her dorm she glared at Natsume then heaved a sigh.

Ruka was laying unconscious on the nice carpeted floor of Natsume Hyuuga's special star room. Laying dazed for the whole night.

* * *

uhmm... guys this is my first fan fic and i hope you'll leave a review. flames accepted! please be kind enough not to hold back on what you think.


	2. awkward!

here's the 2nd chapter... even though only 3 people read it, here goes. i still try my best to make a nice fic. please if you liked the story, review. I'm kinda new at writing. i only read here... just tried it out coz it seems fun.

i would like to thank: **_..useless.o16._** , **_aly-ai-cullen_** and**_ xxMist _**thank you for the kind review.

* * *

In the morning Ruka found himself on Natsume's bed. He tried to look for Natsume, but to no luck. He kept shouting his name. He got up from the bed. He went through Natsume's room until he found him, sleeping on the couch. He chuckled seeing Natsume sleeping, he looked defenseless and off guard. He knelt down beside him and thanked him.

He walked out of his on his way to his dorm to prepare for school.

* * *

Halfway through his dorm.

Ruka's POV

I faced the direction to where my 3-star room is… I stopped at the middle of the hall way when I suddenly remembered something.

"I forgot to tell natsume!again!" I slapped my forehead and faced the direction to Natsume's room. Thinking--

"_Maybe I should just tell it to him later during classes. No! Mikan would already be introduced to the class then…but, I'll be late for class. Then again Hotaru might hit me with her baka canon version 3.8 again."_ Before I could think of another reason, I was already in front of Natsume's door.

"well, I'm here anyway." I knocked at the door, but much to my dismay, nobody was answering the door so I just went to my room took a shower and went to class. While I was all doing this, one thing was bothering me, "_what will hotaru do to_ _me when she knows that I haven't told him yet???"_

* * *

Natsume's POV- his' thoughts italic

I woke sore from sleeping on the couch. I looked at my bed wondering where Ruka was. So in any way, I went outside my dorm through my window wearing my pajamas. I jumped from tree to tree making my way through _her_ dorm.

I opened her window and sat on it. I looked at the scene in front of me; somehow it doesn't seem to be too empty anymore. I put my feet down on the ground and started to walk through _her _dorm. It shocked me how this room was filled with the scent of strawberries. I took of my shirt not because of the heat, are you kidding me? I have the alice of fire, but i took it off because somehow I wanted the scent to rub on my body. I slid my self on _her _bed. I put my hands up, behind my head and put it behind my head and I rolled to my left.

I saw a slender body with perfect curves, covered with blanket. _"Who the hell is this? She even covered her head?! Have they reassigned her dorm? I'm gonna talk to Narumi about this later." _Anger jolted my entire body. I stood up from the bed and burned the blanket with her hair. She twisted around, until her hair was showing. _She's a brunntette?! Could that girl be? No!_ She uncovered her self and opened her eyes. _That eyes… that hazel orbs. _

"What the hell?! My bed is burning! Ahhh!! My hair too! Waaaahh!!" she hoped up and down running like a complete idiot. I put out the flame using my alice to the possibility that it might be really her.

She stopped acting like an idiot when she saw that her bed and hair wasn't burning anymore. She looked in my direction with shock. She reflected the same shock in my eyes but not in my face. Not like hers, my mouth wasn't hanging and dripping with saliva.

_She was wearing a tank top with a cartoon-ish strawberry design and multi-colored short shorts with red as its base color. Her hair was long to her elbows with wavy ends. Her skin tone was so fair, it looked so smooth too. She had curves all on the right places. Her facial features somehow resembled __**her**__, but prettier and mature and somehow red and lastly, her eyes it seems more hazel and alive._

I recovered from the shock and smirked, with one conclusion… _she—no mikan_(A/N: he stopped using her name in his thoughts cause it hurt him too much.)… Is finally here. I felt the urge to hug her so tight, but my stupid, higher than mountains pride wasn't gonna let me.

Mikan's POV- starting from the part where the fire stopped.

Her thoughts italic

_Woah! Spontaneous combustion much. _

I looked around and saw a masculine figure. I focused on his' facial features and my mouth fell open… one name entered my mind.

_Natsume… no it couldn't be. _Until i noticed that he was bare-chested. I was breathless and my face felt so hot while my eyes still lingered on his features._ He was wearing black pajamas with his shirt off. I think I stepped on it while I was running around. His raven hair was a bit long and ruffled. He seems darker, maybe because of too much time under the sun. He had a full 8-packed abs with shaped muscular arms. His facial features… were so much like Natsume's but it was much more edgy now, puberty *sigh*…his eyes were the first one that caught my eye but the last to wonder about, was more alluring than ever. it seemed darker now and dead but maybe that's just because of his' eye bags, they were so deep. I wonder what he has been doing?_

As I recover from shock I saw his lips curve into a smirk.

"PPPEEERRRVEEERRTTTT!!!!" I yelled angrily. I tried to snatch my blanket to cover up my different body parts. From my arms to my legs then my other arm but as I calmed down a bit i realized; it was no use the blanket was burnt and was too small too even cover my thighs. He smirked even more when he saw my reaction. He didn't even bulge, he was bare-chested for Pete's sake.

Normal POV

"Are you trying to seduce me???" he said smirking.

"Huh?" she said confused

"You're wearing a tank top with short shorts. Sum it all up and tadah! Revealing." he said with a sarcastic voice.

"How about you? Your bare-chested." She snapped back.

"then why are you looking?" he added.

"You're the one who's in my room!" she yelled.

Natsume walked closer to her and held her thin waist with his right hand. Mikan tried to set free but what do you expect? He had abs. She just tried to push her face away from his. Both her hands on his chest pushing as much of her body could part. He neared his face to her but she tried to push away. They kept repeating the same actions until they fell on the bed in a very awkward position. Mikan's knees were bent with her feet landing on the floor and the rest of her body was lying on the bed. Natsume was on top of her with his hands on the either side of mikan's head, the only thing that kept the distance between them.

As mikan recovered from her shock, she pushed him away but to no success.

"Can't get enough of touching me???" he teased.

"You're the one who held my waist!" she said almost exploding.

"Hn." He smirked.

She thought of a way to get out of their position.

"The only way out is to go up." She thought.

She held her arms up which he thought looked hot. She searched for the end of the bed with her hands. When her hands finally held it, she pulled herself up. Natsume looked up to where her head was going. When it came to his mind on what she was doing, he let go of his hands on the bed and went for her petite waist and pulled himself up to equal their heads. Because of his hands weren't on the bed any more he landed on Mikan with a bit of a thud. Mikan winced in pain cause of Natsume's weight. He quickly let go of one hand and pulled himself off Mikan, but maintaining their awkward position.

the door suddenly squeeked open and

_**Click. Click. Click. **(then a background music of "Ka-ching!". like the ones that cash registers make, was heard.)  
_

_**

* * *

  
**_

hehehe... cliff hanger!!!

not that it matters since nobody is actually reading it. only 3 people did.

if you happen to read this please... just please review. whether you hated it or liked it please review. if you think you'll hurt my feeling coz of the review, it won't. even a simple "nice" or "awful" or maybe "what did you do to natsume?!?!" any thing... please!


	3. shocking!

sorry for the long wait. gomene mina-san. thank you for the reviews. i really appreciate it. so i gained an editor no other else than... (drum roll) **..useless.o16.** thank you so much. also for the pipz who picked me to be in their fave authors list and this story for their fave stories list... thank you so much.

once again thank you.

a little reminder i kinda changed this chapter for a reviewer. He/she said that it wasn't understandable. so here's the new version.

* * *

Hotaru's POV-hotaru's thoughts italic

I looked up at the ceiling thinking--

_Brilliant! This is going to be my next trip to being a billionaire. _I smirked at the thought. _Of course when I sell this to the fan girls they would be mad at Mikan but I'll just shoot them with my newly made baka canon version 3.9. bwahahhaaha! _

_(Hit stupid fan girls or fan boys with 3__rd__ degree pain that causes migraine. hits 2x harder for more obsessed fan girls and boys.)_

_Back to businesses, maybe I could make a bonus… hmmm, I could make a ruka-in-pink-tutu-with-bunny-ears t-shirt... That could be! I'll be twice as richer than the first plan. I have to trick Ruka again *sigh* maybe I should ease up on him… he is my boyfriend… nah. He's too fun t--._

My hands suddenly turned cold. I looked at my camera, it was covered with ice. I looked around the place to look for the one who did that. That person would get a taste of my baka canon version 3.7, for eavesdropping jerks.

Nobody else was in the hallway nor outside the windows. When I passed an irritating look at natsume, he wasn't looking at me. He was looking at mikan with a shocked face… I better take this picture. I looked at my hands it was freaking shivering. I let go of the camera and crashed to million pieces.

"Holy crab brains!" I cursed. i looked at then and to my surprise nobody looked at me, even my idiotic best friend. I looked at her. Her eyes were regretful, full of panic, and kind of shy, which made me come to the conclusion…

"What the hell did you do?!?" there was one thing on my mind. She's the one who did the ice crystal that covered my camera. She's the one who broke my d-80 with perfect accessories to amtch human photography. All those years of accessorizing my precious d-80 was gone to crisp.

"I uhmm… ano---"she stuttered. She was sweating like a pig.

"Mikan…"I said calmly with a pause. "Tell me, were you the one who used an elemental alice of ice?"

There was a long pause. Hyuuga is losing his patience. The room was getting hotter.

"oi! Polka, tell us already!" he commandingly said.

She looked at Hyuuga with her surprised but still in panick look, but seeing him mad and frustrated made her look down then looked at me, with the same look. She bowed her head in defeat and slowly nodded her head.

"Explain" I said with a bit of anger in my voice.

Her head was still bowed. Then she spoke.

"You caught us in an awkward position and took a picture of it. I'm gonna be introduced later and if this will spreads out, they'll think that the new me is a slut and I don't wan—"Hyuuga cut her off.

"That's not what Imai meant." He looked at me for agreement. And I nodded.

"Then what do you mean?" she gave us her cute and innocent look. Being a dense person like her is so hard.

We both sighed in unison, thinking the same thing. _She's still dense._

"We meant, how did you get an elemental alice of ice. I—we thought you only had the nullification alice." I said.

"Oh!" she clapped her hand in excitement. She had her goofy smile on again. Then she began. "Can you keep a secret?" She closed her left eye with her index finger on her chin and got close to Hyuuga's face.

Hyuuga blushed a bit. He quickly turned his head in the different direction, his eyes and cheeks covered by his bangs. I couldn't help but laugh. I let out a chuckle. In mikan's mind it seemed like she thought I said yes, being dense again she didn't know I was laughing at Hyuuga. Hyuuga turned to look at me with don't-tell-her-I-blushed-or-else-I'll-burn-your-hair look and I replied a look with an oohh-I'm-scared sarcastic look at him.

Mikan tried to turn hyuuga's face. When she did so, she put her hand on hyuuga's forehead and said "Ne, Natsume. Are you sick?" she neared her face to his while she has her worried and cute innocent face on. Hyuuga's eyes widened and his face reddened with blush. "natsume you look red, are you alright?" she looked at him with worry and care. I cursed some colorful languages underneath my breath. _If my camera hadn't been broken this would've been easy money. _

Hyuuga slapped her hand away. I was flashed with anger but it didn't seem to hurt mikan that much so i let this pass. But if he ever do that again, I'll make him pay.

"Continue." He said

Mikan had a confuse look. She already had forgotten what she was saying. _Idiot. _

"How you had an elemental alice." i made it clear for a baka like her.

"Can you keep a secret?" she said serious now.

"Damn yes already!" hyuuga said.

"Well, long story short. I have two main alices, nullification alice and the SEC alice."

"Steal, erase and copy alice." I muttered softly. Mikan didn't seem to hear so, she continued.

"Steal, erase and copy alice." She said cheerfully.

Natsume was shocked. I know what he's thinking though. _How could a cheerful, happy, goody-good and all things nice have such a horrible alice?  
_

"Mikan get ready it's almost time for school. And pay for that camera you just broke." I said cold as ever.

"Mou, Hotaru your so mean…" she pouted her mouth.

"Your lucky I'm not letting you pay for the the total money that I would've got, if you hadn't broke my camera. I'll send the bill after classes."

"Okay!" she said cheerfully. "Natsume are you sure your okay?" she insisted.

*sigh* _baka! i looked at Hyuuga and he was also looking at me. although we weren't really showing that we were shocked but we knew. we did the same actions and same words in unison. speaking of it we had been thinking the same since this morning weird. _(same thoughts were also in hyuuga's thoughts.) but then Mikan interrupted with her angelic laughing. we both looked at her and smiled a bit that a baka like her wouldn't notice.

she stopped laughing and said "Bye Hotaru! Bye Natsume!see you later." She smiled her heartwarming smile at us but then her face seemed to remember something that she forgot. Before I realized it she was screaming.

"hhhoooottaaarrruuuuu!!!!" I felt slim arms got it's way to my waist. I looked around the room if anyone was watching. To my luck nobody was. Hyuuga seemed to leave her room already. So I just let her hug me, since it has been 6 years since I saw her, screamed like theres no tomorrow and most especially... hugged me. I was glad that she was still the same old mikan. I smiled for the first time since she left. a smile that she would notice.

"Go get ready baka. You'll be late for your first day of school." "And don't do this again. You're a high school student now. oh yeah! let me remind you, your still in your tank top and short shorts."

So I closed her door. exactly the time I slummed it a loud scream was heard. i smirked and whispered "she's still the same old Mikan."

* * *

sorry if it's short or something. flames is once again accepted. you can make suggestions. speaking of suggestions, **-crimsonberry-** i am still thinking about it... im sooooo happy. thank you all.

sorry if i removed the special mention... cause everytime i check it out wrong spellings, missing words are replaced so i didn't put it anymore.


	4. unknown feeling!

sorry it took so long. i was actually waiting for reviews, but i guess only few did. but still I'm thankful to those who are continuing my story

i kinda changed the previous chapters. that's all.

* * *

Normal POV

So all of then prepared their stuffs for school. Only 3 people knew they'll be having a new student, of course Natsume, Hotaru and Ruka.

Narumi-sensei was walking along with Mikan.

"Mikan-chan you've changed a lot. I missed you" Narumi sensei said with a happy cherry voice, wearing frilly purple blouse with white loose pants and matching French white cap.

"Thank you Narumi-sensei, I think." She smiled her cheerful smile. "I miss you too." She continued.

"Okay! Are you ready?" He looked at Mikan for agreement, hoping for a nod. Mikan gave a nod and sighed. "Come in when I give you the signal.

"Hai!" she stood up straight with her hand straightened and on her forehead.

In the classroom

Class 2-B was still as noisy as ever. Mr. Narumi danced on his way to the middle of the platform.

Everyone in the classroom sweat dropped (except for the 3)seeing their teacher with weird clothes again.

"Everyone please be seated." He said hoping his dear students would follow but it seemed that he was ignored. "We have a new student so please be seated."

Everyone followed. Curiosity filled their heads (except for the 3).

"Please come in." gesturing to the door.

The door creaked open and everyone's head leaned forward. (And you know the people who are exempted to the stupidity of class 2-B).

The door opened revealing a brunette with hazel orbs. Everyone's mouth was hanging open (and the exemptions…)

"_She's beautiful!" _every boy in the room was thinking. (No exemptions this time.)

Her uniform hugged her perfect curves. It was like her uniform was especially made just for her, designed for her. High school uniform fit her well.

"Ohayou! Mina-san. Watashi wa Mikan Sakura desu." She said while bowing her head for courtesy. (Good morning, everyone! I am Mikan Sakura.)

"ehhh!!! Sakura-san?!?!?!" every one (except for the 3) shouted.

"Ne, mikan-chan is that really you?" said anna and nonoko in unison.

"um-hum!" Mikan said with a nod and a cheerful smile.

"ehh! No star?" said sumire.

"yo! Permy." She paused for a while. "I am not a no-star anymore. I'm already a special star." She said as a matter-of-factly.

"ehh?!?!" the whole class once again shouted. (Except for the 3.)

"um-hum!" she said cheerfully.

Mikan's POV-her thoughts italic

_Hmm… where's hotaru? _I searched the room looking for Hotaru, but I spotted something uncomfortable to look at. My jaws were dropped.

Natsume was sitting with fan girls all over him. They were clutching to him like it was their life line. Anger inside of me is about to be released. One more second of this and I'll explode. I used my Alice of teleportation. I teleported all of those stupid fan girls far away from him, in the northern forest I think.

When I cam back to my senses I looked at everybody. It felt awkward because for once class 2-B was silent. I looked at their expressions and they were looking at natsume. Their faces were a mixture of shock, curiosity and amusement. Natsume himself was shocked for a second or so. Then recovered from shock and returned to his cocky face, with smirk plastered on his face.

I saw Ruka quite far away from Natsume shocked. Even his pet bunny seemed to have a shocked little face. Hotaru was looking at me, but it was more like glaring. Her eyes were assuring that I had something to do with what just happened there.

Was once again every one panicked, half of the female population in their class were gone. The boys were talking to each other with worried faces. The girls were the same only they were much noisier. Natsume didn't even care her _girlfriends _gone.

Somehow the phrase made me angry. I wanted to banish those girls. I'm so confused what is this. My heart feels like it's going out to punch natsume. What?!

Then suddenly the door opened with a loud bang. A girl was panting hard. After her a few more girls started hanging on the door panting. Footsteps were heard through the corridor. Soon they were like 5 of them outside the room with the door still open, panting like their running for their life.

"ahh… girls. Where have you been?" Mr. Narumi said relieved.

Most of the class also left a few sighs of relief, Most of the rushed to the girls who were panting hard. They were asking various questions.

"Enough now, they will entertain our questions later. Ms. Sakura hasn't finished introducing herself yet. Please take your seats and calm down." Sensei said.

Surprisingly they listened without hesitation. They seated in their proper seats and listened to their gay-ish teacher.

"Any questions?" he asked them. Many raised their hands but I guess Mr. Narumi doubted them and continued with a "about Ms. Sakura that is…" few put their hands down but some were still raising their hands.

I faced the class preparing to answer their answers because most of me knew that it would be personal questions…

"Why is she a special star student?" said a familiar voice.

"Well, the higher-ups wanted to keep that a secret so" he left a pause then "next question."

I looked at their faces some wanted to question more and some were disappointed.

"What's her Alice?" another one asked.

"nullification." I said with ease. Their faces were now more puzzled than ever.

"is she single?" a boy asked.

"Single, but not available." I said with a huge apologetic grin on my face. I activated my mind reading Alice because it seemed interesting what Natsume would think. Wait—did I just… what is happening to me! First the strange feeling and now caring for that pervert! What the hell.

Normal POV-after Mikan grinned apologetically.

Narumi put his' index finger under his chin trying to pick who will ask Mikan next. He pointed to another one of their anonymous classmates.

"Is she really Mikan Sakura? The girl who always tries to hug her 'best friend'?"

Mr. Narumi looked at Mikan. Hoping to hear an answer from her but it seems like she was deep in thought. Narumi kept calling her name while waving his hand in front of her face.

He didn't have her attention so. "Who wants to be Mikan's partner?" all the boys raised their hands with saliva drooling out of their mouths except of course Mochu (the bald guy), Ruka, Yuu, Natsume and Koko. They were all taken by Sumire, Hotaru, Anna and Nonoko. (a/n: I don't really know who ends up with Anna and Nonoko. So if it's wrong please tell me.) Natsume was the only one who didn't go gaga over Mikan and is not taken.

"Natsume." he said very pleased with his decision.

Most of the boys "awwwed" and not in the way because something was cute but in the very sad way.

Mikan snapped out of her reverie when she heard Natsume's name.

"ehh!?" was the only thing she could say.

She was stunned! She couldn't move. Mr. Narumi eyed her. She didn't seem to notice so he pushed her to her seat and let her stay there. He went up at the platform and said. "Any more questions?" he looked around the classroom and it seemed that there were no more questions to be entertained. So, he continued. "None. Okay. Free period, Ja ne!"

Mikan's POV- thoughts italic.

I recovered from the shock ad looked around me. I saw Natsume by my side smirking at me. _Eh!?!? When did I get here? _I looked at my surroundings one more time and I saw people crowding over the girls I teleported with my Alice. _It was their fault anyway. _I thought not wanting to be guilty with what I've done.

Then a voice cut my thoughts saying. "Jealous now huh?" he paused for a moment then I looked to him he seemed to be looking down. "strawberries." He looked up to my face with a huge smirk on his face.

"HYYYUUUUGAAAA!"

* * *

please tell me if the story isn't going well. or if my way of writing has been changed. please tell me.

I'm not the kind of writer who backstabs and utters foul words at flamers.

thank you again to my readers.


	5. jealousy!

sorry i took so long. i was getting lazy to continue tha story and i'm sorry for such attitude.

so here's the fifth chapter. please enjoy. it's the shortest one, so I'm sorry.

* * *

_flachback_

_Then a voice cut my thoughts saying. "Jealous now huh?" he paused for a moment then I looked to him he seemed to be looking down. "strawberries." He looked up to my face with a huge smirk on his face._

"_HYYYUUUUGAAAA!"_

End of flashback.

"What?" natsume said.

"How dare you! And all you can say is a freaking what?!" Mikan said almost breaking the school's window.

Natsume didn't get a chance to reply because the door opened revealing Mr. Narumi.

"Excuse me class, I forgot to say something. Would everyone settle down in their proper seats?"

Everyone was shocked. Usually their teacher would only be seen at least for 10 or less minutes. This was something new. So they quickly went to their seats in awe.

"Thank you. I forgot to tell you that there's this upcoming dance on Thursday. It's Monday today so you have 3 days to prepare. It's called the summer masquerade ball. You have to prepare your own mask and buy your own dress. The school will not be providing the masks and dresses or suits for the students because it seemed like it'll b more fun if all of you didn't wear the same thing, so any questions?" pause then "none so ja ne!"

Mikan's POV

Great this is the chance to make hyuuga pay for calling me strawberries and saying that I'm jealous… I mean what'll be that something I'm jealous of. tch! (a/n: she already forgot that she loved natsume because of the denseness and all.)Might as well read his mind. Bwahahaaha!

Natsume's POV.

Should I ask polka? No! She'll ask me like she always does. After all she is still the same Mi- polka dots. Now what'll I do to pass the time till the day she asks me. Hmm… she was jealous just this time. Maybe I should make her more jealous, she was pretty. Whoa! Pretty... I mean pretty awful. Yeah! That's it.

Mikan's POV. ( she only read the part "maybe I should make her jealous" till the end.)

Pretty awful! What the H***. How rude. Even in his mind he teases me… humph! And make me jealous? I was not jealous. Well, 2 can play at that game. One problem though, how can I make the Natsume Hyuuga jealous? Because surely I can't make him jealous with things… I should ask Hotaru… yeah! Hotaru is smart she would know the answer.

Koko's POV (listened more like read from Natsume's then mikan's POV.)

Natsume is thinking of Mikan again. Poor natsume he still denies the fact that he loves Mikan. .Tsk. wait mikan was jealous? Maybe she loves him too. Cool! I'll tell Imai later.

I think I'll read mikan's mind…

Wait. Did she just read Natsume's mind? That's impossible! She only has the nullification Alice. It can't be right. She's also talking about making natsume jealous because he wanted her to be jealous. I bet this isn't a coincidence. This is going great!

Woah! Mikan is still so dense. Making natsume jealous with things! That's a bit childish and plus he can buy all the things in the world with his allowance! Silly Mikan.

Normal POV

Since it was free period, Natsume went out of the classroom and hanged out at the sakura tree. Mikan, is going to Hotaru.

"Hotaru." she waited for a reply.

"what is it?" she asked a bit annoyed.

"I wanted to ask something."

"I'm busy here, can't you see?"

"Don't worry I'll make it fast. How do you get natsume to be jealous?"

The ice queen was quite shocked, Mikan asking how to get Natsume jealous. I mean they do know that she's dense and all but why does she want to get him jealous.

"Why?" Hotaru asked a bit curious.

Mikan hesitated. She couldn't tell her secret here!

"Natsume accused me of being jealous and I wanted to make him jealous as revenge. So can you help me?"

"There's something you're not telling me."

"I can't tell it here. Please Hotaru!" she put on her puppy dog eyes which no one can really resist.

"Okay, but you have to tell me the rest later, after dinner at you room." She confirmed.

"Arigato Hotaru!"

"Your welcome. Now, you have to spend time with another boy. Not Ruka, Mochu, Koko and Yuu, and be sure that every time he's near by, you hold his hands or do something romantic."

"Are you sure that'll work?"

"Are you saying you doubt the Imai Hotaru?" Hotaru asked warningly.

"No!" she quickly said.

"Good! Now go somewhere else! I have better things to do."

"Thank you Hotaru. You're the best!"

So she went back to her seat and thought who would be that boy she'll be friend with to get natsume jealous.

* * *

phew! so many home works and requirements.

not sure about this but maybe i'll update every saturday or friday...

so, please leave a review.


	6. dream!

i'm so sorry that i updated sooooo late. im really sorry. really i am.

i hope that you wont hate me because of this. pray that the next chapters would be longer and more exciting, also updated regularly.

thank you. please enjoy the chapter.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Your welcome. Now, you have to spend time with another boy. Not Ruka, Mochu, Koko and Yuu, and be sure that every time he's near by, you hold his hands or do something romantic."_

_"Are you sure that'll work?"_

_"Are you saying you doubt the Imai Hotaru?" Hotaru asked warningly._

_"No!" she quickly said._

_"Good! Now go somewhere else! I have better things to do."_

_"Thank you Hotaru. You're the best!"_

_So she went back to her seat and thought who would be that boy she'll be friend with to get natsume jealous._

_-end of flashback-_

Mikan's POV

_I walked inside the social hall where everybody was wearing beautiful outfits. I looked at mine, and I was shocked! I was wearing a creamy blue tube dress. It was fitted up until my waist. Then the skirt was like, uhmm… blown up into a curve. Then it had a white layer inside which flows down after the blue silk that ends to my knees, then a silver sandal with straps over my ankles and a two-inch hill. I had a blue choker and a blue ribbon for my hair that matches with my dress. There's also this piece of cloth that covers my middle bicep up to my wrists. It had a dark blue ribbon tied to its ends. My hair was laid down, no pig tails and at the end of it had cute curls. _

_I was amazed, but then it ended when someone tugged my arm. I looked up and saw a boy with a silver hair. He opened his mouth and "RING! RING! BZZZT!"_

I woke up, sitting in my bed in surprise. I looked at the alarm clock and said to myself "damn! I'm late again."

I hurried fixing myself up for school. I took 5 minutes in the shower got dressed up took a piece of bread, got my things and ran to our classroom. Then I bumped on some one.

"I'm terribly sorry." He said.

"nah, it's okay." I said while bending down to get my books.

"here, I'll help you." He was going to bend down but I stood up with my things in my hands.

"don't bother." I smiled and looked up to him. I was shocked. He looked a lot like the boy in my dream.

* * *

i'm sooo sorry again for the chapter being soooo short... i didn't made the dept i owed you... gome ne, honto nii gome ne.

but event though i've made a lot of mistakes please have the consideration of reviewing the particular chapter.

i'm begging... please!! please review.

ooooh!!! i know. if i make atleast 46 reviews in total, i'll make the next chapter longer. kay? please? (puppy dog eyes)


End file.
